


[podfic] Undersupplied

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Trevelyan realizes there aren't enough tents to go around. She has to bunk up with Solas, who seems not to like her. He reveals a surprising side to himself once she gets him alone.





	[podfic] Undersupplied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undersupplied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822799) by [bushviper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper). 



**Fic** : Undersupplied

 **Author** : bushviper

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 15:38

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 14,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2l52udvn87jx38/bushviper+-+Undersupplied+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/0asin5nq)


End file.
